


Ergo Sum

by DemureSkies



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemureSkies/pseuds/DemureSkies
Summary: Kyle is recovering in the hospital and Stan comes in for a visit.All he knows is that when their lips touched, he forgot to say 'no homo.'





	Ergo Sum

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Cartman's kidney is totally trying to kill me, though I expected as much." Kyle had been staying in the hospital for a little over two weeks now after an acute renal failure scare. It was Stan's greatest fear since they were nine years old, that Kyle would be lost to him forever, and that he would never see those gorgeous and spirited green eyes open and greet him another day. 

"I wonder why he waited seven years to exact his revenge." The red-haired boy was still trying to make light of the situation, despite looking as pale as death in the hospital bed. 

 

"Quit being paranoid and focus on getting better," Stan said, side-eyeing at the tray of untouched food. " Even fat-ass wouldn't be able to pull off something like that. Besides, if he wants to get revenge on anyone, it would be me." Stan recalled the lie his younger self pulled off when he tricked Eric Cartman into donating one of his Kidneys to save Kyle's life.  He didn't regret it one bit when he saved Kyle back then, extended his best friend's time on earth was his only goal through any means possible. 

 

"Right. You stole Cartman's Kidney for me. " Kyle reflected. It might be extreme, but Stan would do anything for Kyle. Lying, stealing and cheating was actually on the lighter end of the spectrum. Kyle had the ability to bring out all the best qualities in him, and also some of the worst qualities too. 

 

"When are they letting you out, dude?" Stan said, with a tinge of worry on his face. He couldn't bear seeing Kyle in such a bad state, looking so fragile, like a gust of wind can blow him away. 

 

"Ugh, maybe a couple more days? They still have me on dialysis." Kyle winced. "The hospital food is fucking terrible." 

 

 

"Figured, I brought you some snacks." Stan fished out the carefully wrapped ribboned package from his backpack. "I got you artisan Parisian macaroons." 

 

"Ma-ca-ron. You mean ma-ca-ron. Macaroons are a whole another thing." Kyle rolled his eyes at Stan's butchered pronouciation, reading off the box label. The red-head pried open the top, green eyes widening at the sight of numerous multicolored pastries. "Fuck dude, these must have cost a fortune." 

 

"Only the best for you, Kyle." Stan couldn't resist smiling at his friend's sense of wonder. He had bought these from the French bakery on main street with money from his dog-sitting job. It cost $40 for the pack of twelve and was wholly worth it if only to see the bright smile spreading across his best friend's face. Kyle's excited green eyes flickered over all the different flavors at his disposal before selecting the two he wanted. 

 

"La Vie en Rose. Green Tea Day Dream. Wow, sounds fancy. Do you have a knife to cut it so we can share?" 

 

Stan shook his head. "No dude, just bite half of it and give me the other half. I don't mind." 

 

"Oh, okay." Kyle bit down gingerly into the shell, "Fuck. This tastes sooooooo good. Like an explosion of flavor in my mouth." 

 

Stan restrained himself from making a crude joke at that comment. He ate the other halves of the French pastry Kyle handed over, not even minding that it had already come in contact with Kyle's mouth and saliva. The pastries were really was good, worth the price tag, but he suspected it was actually Kyle's presence that made it even tastier. He made a point in his mind to share food with Kyle more often. 

 

 A little bit of cream had spilled over his lips.

 

He swooped down on the bed over Kyle, licking the corner of his mouth at the buttercream frosting. "You missed a spot, there.  No homo." It was a private game they played, since Cartman would often belittle their friendship and call them fags, they decided to take it further and see how affectionate they can act in public, but also negate it by saying "no homo" within 5 seconds, much to  Cartman's chagrin. 

 

In response to the lick, Kyle tackled him with a tight hug, burying his face into Stan's sweater. The black haired boy squeezed him back tightly in return. It was this feeling right now that he never wanted to let go of. 

 

 

"Dude. You know I love you so fucking much, I wish I could have given you my kidneys. Both, if I have to." Stan gushed, feeling his best friend's heart palpitate with each and every rise and fall of his chest. 

 

"You idiot." Kyle sniffed, "You'll die if you lose both kidneys. Whatever happened to us growing old together?" 

 

"Nothing, dude. I'm still dead set on spending the rest of my life with you." 

 

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds pretty gay." 

 

"Oh yeah? I guess I am pretty gay then. " 

 

Stan grinned and closed the gap and seized the red head's lips between his own. Kyle's lips were supple and soft and tasted like the sweetest candy. They stayed like that for a full minute before breaking apart to draw breath. His best friend's pale cheeks were now tinged with color. It was like watching sleeping beauty come to life as the pallor faded into a healthy glow. Scarlet curls contrasted with light green eyes perched on a flushed face. Kyle was so goddamn perfect in every way. 

 

"Dude... you forgot to say no homo." 

 

Stan laughed lightly, "I no longer care." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first ever South Park fanfiction. I will be adding more chapters. The theme of this fic will be short snippets of every day of Stan and Kyle as they progress from high school to college and adult life. I'm intending to focus on Style, but I might feature some other possible pairings for Kyle Broflovski. Please take note that ratings might significantly increase in maturity with later chapters.


End file.
